Black Shadow: A winter Tale
by Kitarah
Summary: If you want read my first story Black Shadow as this is a sort of continuation on the character. This is based on Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
1. Chapter 1

Black shadow: the winter tale

Hope you like this as this is a second part to my first story black shadow. As always please do not hesitate to leave a comment or review it would be much appreciated. Enjoy.

I watched as the city was its normal self. My mind wandered to the thoughts of the crew. They all disbanded as the battle of New York was still fresh in everyone's mind. Heck it was fresh in my mind. I watched the avengers struggled to rescue everyone. Steve almost lost me again as I was dealing with so many enemies, then watching Tony almost die made me rethink everything. Steve Rogers and I left while the others moved on to do their own things. Steve Rogers and I, Kissa Summers went on to live in Washington D.C. Steve would do constant missions for S.H.I.E.L.D while I was off training to become the best that I ever could. As I was standing near a waterfall I received a disturbing call from Nick fury.

"Kissa I need you in my office as soon as possible"

"What for?"

"I'll explain when you get here"

I looked around me and I saw a shadow, I slowly closed my eyes and walked into the shadow and immediately I was in nicks office. He looked at me with a surprised look and he smiled at me. When I looked around in his office he made sure everything was locked and he walked over to me.

"Kissa tell me one thing, I can trust you right?"

"If you have to ask me that then obviously you don't"

"I just need to make sure, and you can not tell anyone what I am about to tell you"

I looked at him as he explained something so disheartening that I struggled to believe and when I watched as he showed me video footage of a mission that Steve was on he looked at me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I need you to disappear, I will make it look like you died. But I need to make sure your safe and they don't get you"

"Where should I go?" I asked.

He then handed me a piece of paper and closed his eye for a moment before turning me away front the live feed of Steve's mission on a boat. When I looked at the piece of paper I closed my eyes and Nick was filling me in on the details for my new mission.

"You will accompany me, if or when I get attacked I will make sure you get out alive and as for me I need to make sure captain America is with us"

"Yes sir"

As we got into Nicks vehicle that's when everything started. We pulled up beside a cop car and the police officers inside just looked at us. When I looked at Nick that was when it started. The cop car in front of us stopped and another cop car behind us hit us full force as well as two from both sides. I held my arm as it was hurting like hell. Soon Nick was struggling to get us away from harm. We were soon in an all out gun fight and I watched as He already suffered a fractured arm and I had numerous cuts from the bullets that flew threw our window. We were being chased by men in police vehicles and yet they were not the Washington police.

"Kissa go now, I will meet you at that location"

"Yes sir"

I slowly touched his arm and I left in the shadows, I had to get away. Even though I knew I could not contact Steve and his heart would break. Our lives were just getting started. Him and I were like any normal couple. He would tell me stories of his childhood and I would tell him the few memories I had of mine. We would sit and watch every movie possible till I fell asleep in his lap. His arms always around me. Always protecting me. And yet now I was unable to be by his side.

A single tear fell from my eyes, especially as the memory of last nights events and this morning. Both Steve and I got home from our mission and I plopped down on the couch and a chuckle escaped from Steve. When I looked at him he slowly walked over to me and I just gave him a simple smile. He then leaned over me and gave me a simple kiss as he lifted me off the couch and into his arms.

"You know I love you right?" Asked Steve.

The seriousness in his voice had me stare into his eyes and a worried look crept across my face. I simply just nodded at him and I held him closer to me. I could feel him nuzzle my neck as we just stayed in the moment. Before long however we began to laugh and I started dinner while he chose something to watch. When we finished eating and we were still watching a movie, I crawled onto his lap and he just held me ever so close to him. I could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath and his strong hands holding onto me, protecting me. When I gently placed my right hand on his chest his gaze turned from the television to me and I just looked into his eyes. They seemed so innocent and vulnerable. I had Captain America in a vulnerable state and yet he still seemed even more stronger then ever.

"I love you" I whispered softly.

A smile formed on his face and next thing I knew he drew me into a kiss and I held onto him tighter as he took me into our bedroom.

In the morning I stretched out like a cat and I saw a rose and a small letter on Steve's pillow.

Good morning my princess.

I went for a morning run, not sure when I will be back. I love you so much and if I get a call

To go on a mission then I will let you know. I also made breakfast

Love

Your captain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 return

Hope you enjoy the story please don't forget to leave a comment or review as it's much appreciated. Enjoy.

As I sat waiting patiently in a dark room surrounded by shadows all that crossed my mind was Steve and how he was doing. I desperately wanted to see him. To be in his arms and know he was ok. But I also had orders, I needed to be here to protect, and to become strong. I knew by now that Steve probably got word that I was dead, even though it was not true. I had to stay hidden, I had to make it seem like I was dead so that Hydra would not try to use me as their weapon. The memories flashed of when I first met the Avengers, and how I was used to try and kill them. Yet Captain America was there and he did what he knew he had to. As I was meditating I heard footsteps outside the room I was in and a simple small knock. When the door opened and the light touched me I saw a doctor.

"Kissa he wants to see you"

I slowly got up and followed him down some damp narrow corridors to another room. There was plastic drapes around something in the middle and when the doctor pulled aside one of the drapes I saw nick. He was suffering slightly but he was alright. I closed my eyes when I saw him and I bunched up my fists a little. I was suppose to protect him. I was suppose to protect the innocent and my friends.

"Kissa stay beside me, they should be here soon and he would want to see you"

"Maybe it's best I stay hidden, I'm to much of a distraction for him and he would be-"

"Kissa don't, he needs you more then anyone on this planet. He always told me every mission I would send you on to not send you on it. He loves you with all his heart Kissa and you are the best thing that ever happened to him"

I looked at nick and he closed his eyes as I sat beside him. My mind raced with how Steve and I were together. We were unstoppable. Both of us having each other's backs. I would cover him from the shadows with my ability, he would cover me from the light so I was able to use my ability. I slowly listened to Nick tell me about the missions and how every time he went on one he always carried a picture of him and I. When I would have a smile on my face he saw Steve's face brighten up the room. When I would laugh he would laugh. I closed my eyes for a moment as all the memories I was having now we're flooding my mind like an open faucet. As I heard foot steps I quickly took to the shadows and hid. Nick began to talk with Steve and Natasha and they were discussing a plan to take out three helicarriers that would kill a lot of people. Their target was Hydra and they were going to stop them once and for all.

"Once they are down maybe we could salvage-"

"We're not salvaging anything, how many more innocent people have to die, how many loved ones? Ki-Kissa risked her life for this moment. Risked her life for you and now she's gone"

I closed my eyes as a single tear fell down my cheek. I could hear the pain in his voice and I knew I needed to wait longer. I needed to hold off on reviling myself. Steve was determined to stop this and continue on the mission. He was determined to avenge my supposed death and I could not stop that determination. I needed him to be stronger then ever to complete this mission.

"Why was she with you why did it have to be her?" Said Steve.

He then walked out and I closed my eyes again. The pain he was feeling and the sadness he had. As I stepped out of the shadows I saw Natasha look at me shocked and I just closed my eyes yet again.

"Do not say anything to him, not now. He is determined to stop this. I can not let him get side tracked just because of me"

"Kissa he needs you more then anything" said Natasha.

"I know, but promise me you won't say anything"

She nodded and I just smiled at her. Soon I walked over to Nick and I hide out of sight from Steve as he went over the plan of action with the rest of the team. As I watched Nick, we got into a helicopter while Steve and another guy went to stop the helicarriers. I closed my eyes as I waited for Natasha to give us the go ahead to arrive and I put on my suite. My balaclava covered half of my face and my staff weapon was ready. I looked at my blade and I closed my hand around the handle. I remembered when I got the blade, my father handed me a box with a blue ribbon around it. And a letter addressed to me. When I looked at him he was just smiling. I slowly opened the card and a tear ran down my face as I saw it was from my mother. I closed my eyes and cried as I saw the words of my mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy the story please remember to leave a comment or review and as always enjoy.

As I watched the helicopter touch down and Nick walk in, I followed suite as Natasha held a gun to Alexander Pierce. As they began to talk I looked from Nick to the helicarriers' and I saw Captain America fighting on one. My hand gripped my staff weapon even tighter and I closed my eyes for a mere moment. Alexander Pierce's gaze fell upon me as he saw the pain in my eyes.

"He will die you know, the winter soldier as he is so aptly named, will kill Captain America and there is nothing you can do"

I gripped my staff weapon tighter and I was about to run towards Alexander Pierce and kill him when Nick put up his arm and looked at me. The anger I felt in that moment, all I wanted was to kill Alexander Pierce, for causing the pain that I had to put Steve through, for causing the pain I was put through.

"Go to him, Black Shadow. He needs you more then ever right now" said Nick softly.

I nodded and ran towards a shadow and was instantly gone. When I reappeared that was when I saw Steve and Falcon engaging the winter soldier, when I saw Steve get thrown off the side of the carrier I quickly ran towards the winter soldier and began to fight him. Falcon was thrown off as well and I continued to fight.

"You will not win" I said quickly.

Before I knew it he grabbed me and broke my staff weapon in half. I looked at him and he held me by the throat and took me down to the control panels. I struggled to get his hand off of me but it was no use. That was when he held me against him and I saw Steve standing before me.

"Black shadow" he whispered.

"Captain"

"People are going to die buck, I can't let that happen. Just let her go… Your fight is with me"

There was a silence hovering in the air as Captain America and the winter soldier looked on at each other. I tried to reach a shadow to get away from his grasp and I slowly grabbed my blade and looked at Steve. He knew what I was going to do and I closed my eyes and stabbed myself as deep as possible in the shoulder and managed to get the winter soldier. He then dropped me and I immediately went into the shadows. Captain America and the winter soldier were soon in an all out fight and I struggled to get up. As I watched them fight I saw a green chip that the captain was trying to get and I knew I needed to help. When I ran towards him I saw he managed to get it and he knocked out the winter soldier. I then ran up to him and began to help him. That was when the first shot rang out and I held his shield up. When I looked at him I smiled and ran after the winter soldier. I fought him while Steve tried to get back to the control panel and when the winter soldier threw me to the ground I saw him aim his gun at Steve and I quickly went into the shadows. He was so close to getting the chip in that I quickly popped up behind him and took the bullet. Blood splattered onto the captains suite as I looked at him, the terror in his eyes as he saw me slowly fall before him.

"Charlie locked, fire when ready"

"But Steve-"

"Do it, do it now"

I looked at him as he held me in his lap. The blood from my wound was soaking into his Suite and he slowly took of my balaclava. I looked into his eyes as he took off his mask and a small smile formed. I held my hand to his cheek and his eyes immediately closed and he held my hand tightly.

"I'm s-sorry Steve"

"Don't apologize Kissa, you're here with me now. That's all that matters"

"I-I love you"

"I love you too"

I smiled as he drew me closer to him and gave me a simple gentle kiss. Nothing else mattered in that moment, just him and I and the love we felt for each other. When I looked back into his eyes he kissed my forehead and made a small shadow.

"Go to Nick, I will be there shortly. I promise"

I nodded at him and instantly I was gone.


End file.
